


Artwork for the Bandom Holiday Exchange

by Das_verlorene_Kind



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/pseuds/Das_verlorene_Kind
Summary: Three art pieces for all your Stumporta needs...!





	Artwork for the Bandom Holiday Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).



> For Trojie!~
> 
> So, this is my entry for this year's bandom holiday exchange! Or course, I went with artwork.  
> Second one of them contains the depiction of blood, third one (a slight bit of) nudity, so please keep that in mind.

First one is fanart set in the AU from Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad"!

 

 

Featuring cash money Gabe Saporta, and a mischievous Patrick disguised as a trustworthy store clerk. They'd totally be a dream team to run the secret club, c'mon! The pose is inspired by _that one_ photo of Gabe and Patrick together... You all know which one I'm talking about ;)

 

Second one is for the request of a gritty dystopia!

 

 

I decided to go with a Youngblood Chronicles AU, now featuring Gabe. Because if he were to appear in the AU, he'd totally be a giant baseball bat yielding bead guy, surrounded by his loyal snake minions, and ready to assist Patrick in his terrible quest for destruction. Oh, I'm afraid Gabe's not a good influence here. They're ready for some violence... But of course, you're welcome to interpret this in your own ways!

 

Third one, well, it isn't the straight up porn wished for, but here are some naked butts! ;)

 

  


 

I thought since there was pre-hiatus and one post hiatus, the "timeline" here ends with a modern Gabe & Patrick. I imagine Patrick just got back from touring, and Gabe's giving him a very heartfelt welcome...! But again, of course, you're welcome to imagine your own little scenario here. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all, and especially the lovely Trojie! I tried to cover as much as possible from your wish list, and I hope you like what I came up with! 
> 
> Also, thanks to all my lovely friends who cheered on me during the process of creating!~  
>  **Don't forget to keep my identity a secret for now, please! Even if you know (or may have guessed) who I am ;)**


End file.
